


What the F

by FairyNiamh



Category: Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, Drabble, Explicit Language, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Ash doesn't believe what he sees.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	What the F

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Kindle fire.

Ash had thought that Colorado mountains would be the perfect place for a vacation. It wasn't like there was a lot of legends of Voodoo queens and ghosts like Louisiana. Just the perfect place to hide and get stoned.

He stepped on the porch of the cabin and stared at the joint in his hand and looked back up. He had to be hallucinating, because what he was seeing was not a thing. Someone (or something) had tampered with his stash and put in some LSD or acid.

He put his blunt to his arm to prove his theory. “Fucking, son of a bitch. That hurt. Wait, if that hurt then, shit. There it is, the first Sharknado. I'm gonna need a bigger fucking chainsaw. What a time to leave my broomstick at home."

He wasn't sure if this sharknado was the work of witches or demons, he had pissed both groups off.

He cursed the day he got the Naturom Demonto. His life had been turned upside down and, "Hey, assholes, I don't have the book! This is my vacation! Why don't you go to New York and let me have some time without the insanity? I bet you would like it there or Reno. Lots of sin, lots of lights!" he yelled at the tornado, not wanting to fight anything.

Much to his surprise, the menace disappeared. He had to laugh at the news reports of a Sharknado tearing New York apart. Looks like whatever was controlling it liked his idea.

Oh well, not his monkey, not his circus, and not his problem. He was happy with his vacation away from insanity.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was:There it is, the first Sharknado. I'm gonna need a bigger chainsaw. 
> 
> My confession: I dislike sharks and shark movies.


End file.
